The Embrassing
by kindredsheart
Summary: Summry: A vamp and an Airforce Captain, who knew... just a very short story... maybe I will turn it into afull story with chapters... any ideas anyone?


DISCLAIMERS: 1. I do not own these characters. They belong to their original Creators:

2. I am not making any money off of the story that I amcreating to indulge my fantasies in.

3. This is for my own sick twisted plot ideas, I promise when I am finished, I to put them back where I got

Them from completely and totally Unharmed; Well… almost completely unharmed.

Summry: A vamp and an Airforce Captain, who knew... just a very short story... maybe I will turn it into afull story with chapters... any ideas anyone?

The Embracing

The moon was full and round. The pale light drifted down and in through the high windows.

There she lay on a bed of red rose petals, her skin of a peaches and cream complexion. Her eyes were shut and she rested in a peace of innocence. A fire crackled and burned in the great stone hearth. He knelt down next to her. His brown hair fell softly to one side and his blue eyes gazed longingly at her. Soon it would be time. He held a white rose whose bud had yet to open and gently stroked her silky skin from her ear down her throat to the softly enticing dip of the dress's neck line. She slowly opened her pale green eyes and gazed longingly at him. He could read in her features what she longed for.  
Slowly he lowered his head and met her soft pink pouting lips with his own. He was tender in his exploration of her lips. His tong tentatively seaking her permission for entrance. She parted her lips and granted him further access and invited him to taste of her. After what seemed like eternity, he pulled away. The fire had burned lower,  
and the moon had shifted its place in the sky telling him of the approaching dawn.

He had a scant few hours to make her his. She looked to him her green eyes clouded with desire and passion that he drew forth from her. He asked her if she was sure she wanted to be with him for all time, her answer was only to pull him back to her and kiss him as if life,  
sanity, and time itself depended on it. Again he pulled away but this time he lowered his lips and very sharp teeth to her soft throat. He bit, she started to writhe in agony of the puncture, but soon it transformed itself to a strange exquisite pleasure. Slowly she felt herself growing weak from the loss of blood. Once he finished drinking of her, he very tenderly cleaned her neck and kissed her throat as he placed a diamond choker around her wounds to hide them.  
She had a new look of desire in her eyes, one that he knew and could satisfy. He opened the buttons on his white silk shirt, the tie and jacket both black as onyx long since discarded and forgotten. He drew out a dagger and cut into the flesh over his heart, deep enough for a small ruby stream of blood to come forth. He lifted her and cradled her in his arms while she very greedily accepted this boon which was offered. Soon he could feel himself starting to weaken as she grew stronger. The rapture at which he found of her drinking of him made it difficult to push her away before she drank too much.  
Her eyes slowly drifted closed and her breathing slowly evened out into her last mortal sleep. He left her side to go burry himself in the sub-floors where his crypt lay undisturbed from the murderous rays of the sun. He let himself drift into a semi-sleep while he awaited the rise of the moon again. Time passed slowly, but soon his senses were telling him to rise and be with his chosen one before she started to stir.

He made his way up from his crypt passing faithful guardians of gargoyles and dragons. She was just starting to stir as he reached her side. As the green eyes opened, he knew that at last she was his.  
He helped her to her feet, her long black gown making her once pale skin look like the purest ivory. Her arms encircled his neck and clung to him in a lovers embrace like none he has ever known. He held hew at her waist and pulled her close so he could feel her heart beat with his. Slowly he helped her learn the inerrancies of her body as well as his as he changed their forms to leave the castle for the evening and her first outing as his beloved immortal.

Kindred's Heart


End file.
